


A Tale of Many Things

by MrToddWilkins



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrToddWilkins/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Kudos: 2





	A Tale of Many Things

A Tale of Many Things by Taralion Knight of the West  
September 16,3000  
March 1,1987

Slowly, the great oaken doors of the Library at Hogwarts opened. Through the gathering evening gloom strode the old man, Gandalf the Grey. He held a staff called Galenemiÿen, the Green Reckoner. At its top glowed the galvorn stone of all-sight. He made his way past a sleeping Madam Pince to the Restricted Section. There he found the book he wanted, titled Annals of the Dark Magicians Alastor and Olyvar Selwyn. He opened to page 394.

There we left the Elder Wand in the hands of Regulus Black. He is now dead, killed by an inferius from the depths of Geol, realm of the shadowy spirit called Kirth. But we learned from him (Kirth) that in another land, and long ago, he was called Melkor, He who arises in might. We have taken an Unbreakable Vow to aid him to rise to power, for he has power beyond Voldemort, power even beyond what Grindelwald or Psellus or even Merlin Himself could summon.  
A.Selwyn  
O.Selwyn  
D.Umbridge  
A.Malfoy  
L.Malfoy  
E.Brown

Gandalf read again. And again. And again. Finally,he returned the book to its shelf. 

January 28,3003  
October 4,1989

“My dear Dumbledore, you know that Voldemort will return. He has power and strength. You will need a champion to oppose him. But is Harry Potter that champion?”  
“Who else?”  
“Anybody, I would think. Ronald Weasley. Hermione Granger. Neville Longbottom. Charles Weasley. Nymphadora Tonks. Sirius Black-“  
“Black? He is in Azkaban!”  
“He will be released in due time. That prison is weak. He is there for no reason but Fudge’s own, his vendetta. He killed nobody. Arrest Pettigrew, and try him.”  
“Pettigrew is dead!”  
“No,he is not. Go to Percy Weasley’s quarters,sneak the rat Scabbers to the Great Hall, and use the Homeno Revelium spell on him. Then come back to me with the results.”

An hour later Dumbledore reappeared. Trailing behind him was a rat-like man who was whimpering. Gandalf aimed Galenemiÿen at him. The man sobbed “I didn’t mean to betray them,not to Voldemort I didn’t.”  
“Who aided you?”  
“U-Umbridge. She and Alastor Selwyn. I am-“  
Gandalf leveled Galenemiÿen at him and sent out a green light from the tip of the staff. Peter Pettigrew appeared to fall dead at his feet.  
“Send word to Azkaban that Sirius Black is to be released.”

April 6,3003  
November 22,1989

Cornelius Fudge opened the trial with his usual sonorous statement.  
“We are here to try Sirius Black, Baron of Trenton and Stafford. Master Gandalf, you may report.”  
“Yes. In his sleep, on the night of October 16, the boy Harry Potter was taken to Gringotts Wizarding Bank by myself and cleansed of the horcrux inside his forehead. Afterwards, I took it upon myself to destroy the remaining Horcruxes. A diary Horcrux in the possession of Lord Lucius Malfoy, the Cup of Hufflepuff, the Diadem of Ravenclaw, the Ring of Slytherin, the Locket of Slytherin, and the snake called Nagini. Voldemort is now permanently dead. Even as I speak, his remaining Death Eaters are being rounded up.”  
“We thank you for your service, Master Gandalf. Madam Bones, give Mr.Black some Veritaserum.”  
A tall woman brought out a bottle of gold fluid. She placed some on Sirius’ tongue.  
“Who are you?”  
“Sirius Black, son of Lord Orion Black and Lady Walburga Black née Yaxley, younger sister of Death Eater Corban Yaxley.”  
“What Hogwarts House were you in,and when did you attend?”  
“Gryffindor. 1971 to 1978.”  
“Were you a Death Eater?”  
“No. I was from December 1977 on a member in good faith of the Order of the Phoenix.”  
“Then who murdered 12 Muggles in broad daylight two days after the deaths of James and Lily Potter?”  
“Peter Pettigrew. Where is he?”  
Gandalf stood. “I pretended to kill him with Galenemïyen, my staff. Here he is now.”

The Veritaserum was administered to the prisoner. He confessed to, with the assistance of Dolores Umbridge, betraying the Potters to Lord Voldemort. He was found guilty and sentenced to life in Azkaban.

“Also, Lord Black, you may assume guardianship over Harry Potter. Be assured than the adoption procedure will be complete by Christmas at the latest. You will also receive 2,400,000 galleons as compensation for your imprisonment in Azkaban. Court is adjourned.” 

April 25,3003  
December 1,1989

Gandalf watched from the hedge-shadows as the Dursley family got into their car to deliver Harry Potter to 12 Grimmauld Place. As they pulled out of the driveway, he heard a voice in his head.

-So Voldemort is dead, then-  
“Who told you?”  
-A mutual friend of ours. I will not reveal his name now. Suffice it to say that you two were in Lorien’s host together during the War of Wrath-  
“That describes a great many Maiar and Elves. Anyways, the magic of the world is starting to stabilize. Tell Alatarë that I have a mission for her.”  
-And what is that mission?-  
“To take up the Staff of the Ambrosii, and guide the Earth’s magicks into a new age, one of equality, prosperity, and advancement. The Staff is located in a secret treasure chamber in Dol Amroth, not even known to Adrahil,but perhaps to his son.”  
-I will notify Imrahil, and he will seek for this chamber,with the company of Legolas of Mirkwood-  
“Very well then. Goodbye.”  
-Goodbye as well, Mithrandir-


End file.
